


Sometimes

by Ravens_WritingDesk



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint and Reader Smoke Weed, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Loki still mind-fucked Clint, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Tony's Weed Stash, Vaginal Fingering, definitely NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_WritingDesk/pseuds/Ravens_WritingDesk
Summary: Sometimes Clint Barton felt hopeless and closed himself off from the world. Most times that happened because of mentioning Loki or the Chitauri. I try to help him feel better when that happens but nothing but Nat works.After a particularly bad mission, I figured I should try something different to get Clint to unwind and hopefully, relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm back with another one. I've had ideas swirling around in my head for a while but it's been hard piecing them together. Thankfully, this one just came out good. Sorry for any mistakes/errors.
> 
> Hopefully, I can get to write more in the future and post them up.
> 
> Until then, enjoy this one and lemme know what you think with a comment down below.

I really needed a breather after coming back from that hell of a mission. Infiltrating a Hydra base that wasn’t known for utilizing Chitauri technology only to surprise us with it was not easy business. But Hawkeye, Black Widow and I managed to sneak in, get info, get caught and get the fuck out of there before much trouble. With only bruises and tiredness accompanying us on the trip back, we called that mission a success. It could have gone a lot worse.

When we got back to the Avengers’ base, Clint disappeared and Nat went to notify SHIELD about the mission. With nothing left to do and an idea to test, I went to go find Tony.

Tony was in his lab working on his suit when I entered. He stopped only to look over and say my name in greeting.

“Yo, Stark. Don’t you have a party to attend or something,” I offhandedly remarked. He always seemed to need to be somewhere, such was the life of a billionaire philanthropist.

“Back already? Surprised you’re not with Legolas,” Tony quipped while he wiped his hand with a slightly greasy towel.

“Clint’s probably in the vents. We didn’t expect this Hydra base to have Chitauri tech. He always gets weird when stuff from New York comes back around.”

“Why not cheer him up with a kiss? Bet he’d love that.” Tony winked at me when I turned to sneer at him.

“Haha, Tony, we’re not like that. Clint’s one of my closest friends.” I was a mutant that joined the Avengers after the battle of New York. I’d only heard of the alien invasion. Ever since I joined the Avengers I took a liking to their resident archer. We became quick friends but when things came up involving Loki, well, Clint would become reclusive and only Nat could deal with it. I’d tried but he’d always say that I wasn’t there when it happened and I shouldn’t trust him for the things he’d done. I sighed, “Plus if he never wants me to help with that then I guess he doesn’t feel the same as me. Anyway, I’m gunna go see how he is after this.”

“Sure, peaches, if you think so,” Tony drily replied. He walked over to his work desk and picked up a bag of blueberries to snack on. Leaning against the table he offered the snack to me.

I shook my head, declining as I walked over to his desk picking up a cookie jar instead. Opening it I took out what I came for. I took out a couple of nubs to place in the herb grinder on Tony’s desk. 

Tony scoffed and looked at me, “Of course she only came for the cookie jar.”

“I came to see you and for something to help Clint relax, two birds one stone” I winked at him. He dramatically rolled his eyes at me. I finished grinding the weed and and found rolling paper and started rolling two joints.

“Ask feathers, if he does you right I bet he’d feel better.”

“Fuck you, tin-can.”

“Sure, I’ll feel better, too. You owe me a pot of coffee tomorrow, though.”

With the joint finished, I flashed Tony a smile. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and tucked one of the joints behind my ear and passed him the other, “Thanks. By the way, Shades looks great.” I made my way out of the lab.

Tony shook his head and laughed muttering to himself. He put the spliff on the desk, picking up a screwdriver, and went back to working on Mark 23.

______________________________________

I got a couple of snacks from the kitchen and picked up a lighter from my room before heading up into the vents to check up on Clint. I was still gunna try to see if he was ohk. He wasn’t in the vents which was weird. He was always brooding there after a mission. I came back down and went to his room instead, knocking on the door with my arms full of food.

No answer.

Alright, this was weird. I guessed he was asleep since we got back from Romania in the night. Or maybe he didn’t wanna see anyone. Knocking again for good measure, I waited to see if I could get an answer.

The door opened to reveal a half clothed Hawkeye. He only wore sweatpants that were too low I was already imagining how they’d look off of him. His chest and arms, rock hard muscles after years of training, were covered with a thin layer of water. Droplets trailing down his torso and falling into the crevices of his abs. His arm flexed as he towel-dried his damp dirty blond hair. His face looked tired and conflicted. His eyes were darkened with emotion.

Clint looked down at me as I stared at him. He said my name snapping me out of the trace he unknowingly placed me in, “What are you doing here? It’s late.”

I cleared my throat before I replied, “you weren’t in the vents. I was looking for my favorite purple hawk.” I tried to be teasing and nonchalant. 

“Yea, sorry. I went for a shower.” Clint kept his replies short and to the point.

“Um, I have snacks. Want some company? I know that last mission wasn’t what you expected. I wanna know if you’re ohk.” I knew he hated when people worried about him and I knew he’d never get outta this frame of mind without Nat but I had to try. 

“I’m fine, I’m going to train a bit before bed. You should go rest.” Clint tried to change the subject. He began to close the door.

“Wait! I took a spliff from Tony,” I said hopefully raising my eyebrow, “We could share it back in my room? We don’t have to talk about the mission or anything. Just hang out?” I tried to bargain with him. He kept the door open a bit deciding on what to do. Finally he looked at me and nodded.

“Sure, let me just grab a shirt.” Clint went back inside, leaving me at the door. He shortly returned wearing a white t-shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles. I mentally sighed in disappointment but still cheered that maybe I could make him feel better.

We left his room and moved to mine. I placed the snacks and lighter on the bedside table. I reached behind my ear for the joint and looked down at my clothes finally noticing that I didn’t get out of my suit. Passing the joint over to Clint, I walked over to the door leading to my bathroom, “Shit, Imma go shower. Why don’t you get comfortable and pick something to watch by the time?”

I quickly showered and moved to change but I forgot to bring clothes in with me. Quickly wrapping a towel securely around my body, I walked back into my room and over to my closet. Clint was now leaning against the headboard of my bed eating some cheetos. The joint was already lit in between his fingers and every so often he’d take a hit. My tv was on showing Bob’s Burgers.

Stealthily strolling over to my closet, I hoped Clint didn’t notice me. Halfway there I hear, “Nice view.”

“Mm-Hm Birdbrain. I forgot to grab clothes.” I turned to look at him.

“Sorry, I started without you,” he referenced to the joint in his hand, lifting it to his lips and taking a pull, exhaling smoke into my room.

“Nah that’s fine. Just don’t finish it without me.” He looked at me for a while then lifted his hand in my direction.

“Come take a drag then?” I paused from going to my closet and walked over to him next to the bed. I agreed with an ohk and took the joint from his fingers, lifting it to my lips and taking a long pull. I kept the smoke inhaled for a few seconds before exhaling. I smiled at Clint while handing him back the blunt, “you’re so kind.” 

Clint bit his lower lip and turned back to watching tv, “the kindest.”

I went into my closet a quickly put on a tank top, underwear and shorts. I wanted to get back next to Clint as quickly as possible. Back in the room, Clint scooted down a bit to make room for me and I sat next to him. We shared the spliff until about a third was left and ate the snacks I brought; now we definitely felt the high “sailing” feeling. Bob’s Burgers played in the background as I leaned my head against Clint’s shoulder. Conversation flowed easily between us for a long while.

“Hey, Clint…cup holders are just cup cups.” I turned to look up at him completely seriously. He looked back perplexedly after french inhaling and passing the joint back to me. 

“What the… wait, then coasters are cup rugs?” 

“Holy shit.”

Still looking at each other, I started to laugh muttering to him, “I love this.. Just us. Relaxing and being with you. No Hydra fights or aliens trying to end the world.” I smiled smugly up to him.

Clint froze a bit. I realized what I said and started rambling, “oh Clint, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking… I didn’t mean to bring that up!”

Clint shushed me with my name, “It’s ohk.”

“No.. I fucked it up when we were having a good time,” I said defeatedly looking down at the blunt in my hand on my lap.

He turned on the bed to face me and leant my chin up to his. “No you didn’t. We’re still having a good time. I know I get pissy when that fucker’s alien shit comes up. I know it’s hard dealing with me when that happens but you always come to see if I’m ohk. You keep me grounded. I love you for that.” He looked me deep in my eyes; through the haze of the marijuana our eyes still focus on each other.

“I love you, too. You know that.” We’d become so close that trading 'I love you'’s came naturally and this time was no different, the emotion was still strong. But the meaning seemed to evolve and mean something deeper and purer. I smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek to convey that. A bit of ash fell on my leg from the joint and I looked down at it. Raising it up between us, I moved to sit Indian style opposite him. “Wanna share?”

“Yea.” He leaned down and took a pull from the blunt right between my hands looking at me the entire time. Leaning towards me, our mouths opened as he exhaled the smoke into my mouth. I inhaled the smoke and continued to stare at him as he just smiled, “That was hot.” Eyes still locked, I exhaled the smoke away from our faces and smirked at him.

Feeling confident, I bit my lip and took another pull from the spliff and moved to straddle Clint’s lap. I put my arms on his shoulders while his found purchase on my waist. When I leaned in to shotgun the smoke to him I placed my lips over his. Most of the smoke filtered out around us as Clint pressed his lips harder against mine. He tasted of smoke, mint and musk. His lips were soft and firm against mine as he lead. 

After a while I pulled away, while Clint was dazed, I moved to get up off his lap, feeling shy, but his hands kept me trapped there, “Was that hot too?”

He took a pull from the blunt and outed the remainder putting the snacks and blunt on my bedside table and cutting off the tv, “Fuck, that was perfect, babe.”

Clint leaned in slowly again, trying to gauge if I wanted this to go further or if that one kiss was the only one. But I wanted more, I wanted him, all of him. I had a taste of him and now I never wanted to forget that feeling. I just needed to know if he wanted to continue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him back against my headboard, pressing my lips fervently against his, my sudden shyness gone.

He complied quicker and kissed me passionately. He pulled me closer to his side as he nipped and sucked at my lower lip. His tongue brushed across my lips and I hummed, “mmm,” and opened my mouth to meet his tongue halfway. 

Clint’s calloused hands untangled themselves from my hair and traced down my body. His hands brushed the curve of my breasts, my thin tank top and his shirt the only pieces of fabric separating our skin. I shivered when his hands trailed lower and dipped under my top, coming into contact with my heated skin. He felt rough but tender like he wasn’t sure I was in his arms. He grazed his hands up higher under my top until he reached my soft breasts. 

“Clint,” I sighed when his thumbs pressed into my hardening nipples, his hands cupping and massaging the flesh. Clint pulled away from my lips and placed light, feathered kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He licked and nipped his way back up to my ear as his hands grasp at the bottom of my top.

“Fuck, babe… we need less clothes..” he whispered into my ear, tugging at my shirt. Reluctantly, I pulled away and we both quickly discarded our shirts and I got up to take off my shorts, only left in my thin, now wet, panties. Clint looked up at me, his gaze heavy and lustful, his piercing blue eyes dilated and only slightly cloudy from the joint we just shared. I tried to cross my arms across my chest but he shook his head and grinned. He whistled softly to himself.

“Damn, you’re gorgeous.. Come here,” he gestured for me to lie down next to him as he half leaned, half lied down perpendicular to the headboard. I giggled as I crawled back over to him. His hand found my breast again as our lips met once more. He massaged my breast as he trailed more kisses down my neck and towards my clavicle. His other hand bracing him on the bed next to my body. His lips found the valley of my breasts. I gasped and tangled my hand in his short hair as he sucked a purple bruise right there.

“Ohhh, shit Clint!” I whimpered as his hand moved down my body, his index finger stopped only to circle and dip three times into my belly button. He trailed down further and cupped my mound through my underwear. His hand moved away and down to my thigh.

“Noo… go back,” I tugged at his hair and spread my legs further apart. He chuckled, “is that what you want? My fingers in your pussy?” he placed his hand back over my mound, his fingers just over my clit, pressing the fabric against me. I moaned and nodded, leaning down to kiss him, “yes, please..”

Clint growled and tugged at the middle of my panties, pulling them to the side. His fingers came in contact with my wet, hot heat. 

“God, you’re dripping.. Fuck I’m so hard already,” he praised against my lips, leaving them only to trail down my neck and chest and suck on my nipple. He whispered my name, “You taste amazing.” He dipped his middle finger into my heat. I hadn’t had sex in a while so just his thick finger felt like a stretch to me. His finger pumped into me until he decided to add another digit, stretching me more. I steadily turned into a quivering, moaning mess with one hand braced against the bed to find a grounded grip on reality. I felt like I was building up to something amazing; I was getting so close.

“Ahhhhhh Clint! Right there…” His fingers brushed against the most sensitive part inside me. His digits slowly left me as if he didn’t want to leave in the first place, I whined out loud. The build up I was approaching diminished only slightly only to escalate quicker when Clint’s fingers trailed around my vagina, collecting some of the slick seeping out, and through my folds only to reach my sensitized clit. He started to stroke and rub my clit with a vigor. 

High-pitched moans and whines escaped my lips as I reached my first orgasm. I shivered as Clint continued to rub at my oversensitive clit. I pulled at his hair and tugged his head closer to my chest. Clint stopped rubbing me and looked up at my face with his chin on my chest, my eyes were closed and mouth opened with jagged breaths escaping. He brought his hand up to his mouth to taste my cum on his fingers.

He smiled and said, “Do you know how beautiful you are when you orgasm? How perfect you taste?” I blushed, the flushed red reaching all the way to my chest and my body now even more sweaty. But I still smiled because I was glad this was with Clint Barton, who I trust with my life.

“Yea?” I questioned casually, “Those hands of yours aren’t only good for shooting arrows either,” I winked down to him even in my bashful state. It just felt comfortable talking to each other even when naked and embarrassed in front of each other.

“Oh, arrows aren’t the only thing I shoot,” Clint sniggered, his jesting manner not disappearing even in the throes of passion. I smirked and raised an eyebrow at him as I quickly catch on to what he means.

I moved to take off my panties and straddled Clint’s torso, my wet pussy grazing and pressing against his abs. I leaned down to kiss his shoulders while brushing my fingers along his body. I leaned up back and pressed my hand behind me against his cock through his trousers. As I palmed him gently, Clint hissed and squeezed his hands against my hips, wordlessly telling me to pick up the pace.

Compliantly, I slip my hand into his sweatpants, unsurprisingly finding him without underwear, I palm his hard, heavy cock in my hand. It twitched and pulsed with heat in my hand. Clint moaned deliciously up at me. That encouraged me to pump his length from the base to the head. When I got back down to the base I felt a bead of pre-cum drip against my fingers.

Clint thrusted up as I removed my hand from his cock. I slid down his body and when he lifted his hips, I tugged down his pants. The tip of his cock looked painfully red. I went back to stroking him with my hand and turned to Clint. His eyes half-lidded as he looked at me. 

Smugly, I teased, “So? You gunna show me or what?” referring to his previous comment. Clint’s face hardened he leaned up quickly to face me.

“Tell me how you want me and I’ll show you,” he replied seriously, like we were still on the mission.

“Inside me.. All over me… Please Clint… I want you,” I begged and moved my hands to cup his face. At this point I was unashamed to plead for what I wanted.

“You have me,” Clint whispered and kissed me. He pulled my body flush against his and parted my legs. I moved and braced my arms on the bed as he guided his cock to my entrance. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until his entire length was fit snugly inside me. I let out a long drawn out moan, never have I felt this full, his fingers compared nothing to this.

“Shit, you’re tight!” he moaned as his body stilled giving me time to adjust. When I leaned down to kiss him, Clint started to move, slowly and deeply thrusting into me. Instead of brushing against my sensitive spot, Clint’s cock was hitting it like a target, bulls-eye at the perfect angle every time.I couldn’t think to say anything, not even his name, only moans and squeals escaping my lips. Shy about being so loud, I tried to quiet this sounds by burying my face between Clint’s shoulder and neck.

But, Clint moved one of his hands from my hips and tugged my face away from his neck. He maneuvered me in such a way that my mouth was right next to his ear. “No, I need to hear you... fuck!” His other hand moved to spank my ass, his fingers clawing and gripping into the flesh, my hips and ass were bound to have bruises after this. 

“Clint! Clint! I’m close!!” I wailed into his ear, the familiar feeling of an orgasm beginning to build again. Clint increased his thrusting up into me, my hips meeting his halfway. The walls of my pussy grazing Clint’s cock seemed to have turned him almost delirious. His grip on me tightened as his face showed the physical exert, his biceps bulged to show his power. With sweat dripped down both of our bodies, I had never seen Clint this primal, this beautiful.

“Dammit! I’m gunna blow a load!” His thrusts became erratic as he nudged his head against mine. I turned to him with my mouth open and breath fanning his face. Our tongues met in a sloppy kiss. This perfect delirium of passion and lust had us both under its power. I never wanted this to stop. How could I live a life without continuously experiencing such passion after having a taste of it? Clint stuttered against me. He pulled my body closer to his, my breasts pressed against his chest as he shot thick ropes of cum into me while he groaned out my name into the room.

With his seed filling me up completely, the build up Clint gave me reached a crescendo. Like a house of cards tumbling down, I collapsed onto Clint and fell into a pit of ecstasy.My pussy convulsing around his already softening cock, pulling out more moans from him. My brain turned to mush and all I could do was whimper out his name as I grasped onto him, my hands clawing at his sides and chest, nails digging into his skin. If I didn’t latch onto him I feared I might drift away into such pleasure and never come back to earth.

We both reached the ends, Clint loosened his hands from around my hips and ass. He pulled out of me slowly and tugged my body firmly against his, our legs and arms tangled together as our sides pressed together. I sighed and kissed his bicep as I felt our cum leak out of me. When I squirmed against Clint, he reached his hand between my legs and felt the mess we made.

“Gimme a couple of minutes and I’ll get a washcloth,” he mumbled into my hair. I hooked my leg over his with my pussy pressed against his hip. I laughed out a response, “Nah.. too tired… Clean up in the morning..”

“This is why I love you.”

“Yea? Haha, I love you, too, Hawkeye.” I smiled as I looked up at him. He grinned back at me but raised his eyebrow, “Why my code name?”

“Because arrows aren't the only thing you have great aim with,” I giggled. Clint hmphed and squeezed me. He shook his head and chuckled, “I told you!”

“Yea, yea hot-stuff…,” I waited a bit before asking him curiously, “Clint.. What are we now?” I wanted us to be more, I felt like we were more than just friends. I didn’t want this one time to be one time.

“I want to spend forever with you even more now. I wasn’t lying when I said I love you. I know I’m not perfect. Fuck, Loki messed with my mind and I don’t know if that was fixed or will ever be fixed; but you’re what I want and I’ll be anything you want me to be,” Clint confirmed what we both wanted. Happy that we were both safe and together, that answer was perfect for me.

“I love you, Clint Barton, forever.” I kissed him languidly, “You don’t need to be anything for me other than you. I fell for you, no one else.” I closed my eyes and rested against his chest, utterly exhausted.

_______________________________________________

In the morning, we both woke up well rested. Clint’ arms were still around me wrapping me up in a cocoon but I was hungry. I shimmied from his grasp and picked up my tank top and my shorts quickly slipping them on. When they were on, I felt Clint’s arms wrapped around my waist, “You look a lot better with nothing on, babe.”

“I’m sure I do but I doubt the rest of the Avengers wanna see our morning glory,” I looked down at his morning wood. 

He chuckled, “I wouldn’t suppose you’d help, would you?” and asked innocuously. I pretended to debate before slipping on my knees and wrapped one hand around his cock and the other fondled with his balls. 

I looked up at him, “well, I can spare a few minutes.” Keeping my gaze on his face I licked the base of him to his red tip and took him into my mouth until the head rested against my tongue. 

“Fuuuuuck, just like that,” Clint groaned. My tongue stroked the underside of his cock as his hand wound up in my hair, softly pushing it away from my face, “so good to me.”

I hummed against him and stroked the rest of his length I didn’t take into my mouth. Clint’s hand tightened in my hair. I slowly took more of him into me, his tip hitting the back of my throat. I pumped his length and started sucking. As Clint groaned it didn’t take long to feel him near his end. With my name on his lips, his cock slipped out of my mouth and pulsed against my burning jaw. Spurts of cum leaked onto my red lips and over my chest. I licked whatever my tongue could reach and closed my eyes.

Clint pulled me up to my feet and quickly kissed my lips, “You’re amazing.” His thumbs wiping off the cum from my face.

“You’re welcome.” I teased. I looked at my chest and saw that my tank top had cum on it. “Clint!”

He laughed and said, “Sorry, got too excited, wear mine.” 

Clint brought his shirt and as I cleaned up my chest and face with my tank top he slipped into his sweatpants. When I put on his shirt, Clint looked at me darkly.

“Down boy, I’m hungry!” I dragged him out of the room after I made Clint check my face and neck for any fluid. We went into the kitchen to see Tony, still in his clothes from yesterday, hovering over the coffee pot.

“There she is! I was wondering if I needed to make this myself or not.” Tony paused and looked between Clint and me. He squinted his eyes and gasped. “Fucking hell! You two screwed!”

My eyes widened as I looked at Clint. I looked down at his shirt to see if anything was on it but it was clean. I went over to the counter and started making a new pot of coffee. Clint stared at Tony and said deadpan, “Yea, broadcast it to the world.”

Nat and Steve walked into the kitchen the same time Tony quipped, “It’s about time, everyone could feel the sexual tension since forever!”

“What?” Steve asked not knowing what was going on. Nat looked between us before saying, “they had sex.” She caught on quick.

Steve spluttered and stood there awkwardly. I made a confused face and asked Clint, “Something’s on my face, isn’t it?” 

Tony heard and laughed, “Oh my god, you blew him this morning, didn’t you!?”

“Tony!” Steve tried to make the conversation less dirty.

“Clint’s shirt speaks for itself.” Nat pointed out.

Clint laughed and moved behind me pressing his bare chest against my back, his hand on my waist and the other reaching for the pot of coffee when Tony hit it, “Nuh uh, Katniss, peaches made that for me.” Clint looked at me and I nodded sadly.

“Me too, babe?” He kissed my neck and tried to sneakily put his hands under my shirt. I giggled out a, “sure.”

“Woah! No copulation in the kitchen!” Tony reprimanded. Clint paused and removed his hands before lightly pinching my skin and whispering in my ear, “cockblock.”

Everyone was quiet until Nat said, “Sam owes me fifty bucks.”


End file.
